Good Man
by ThousandthMan
Summary: In which Joe proves that he is indeed the good man that Ranger has always said. Sad. Totally Babe! Warning for foul language.


A short story in which Joe proves he is the good man that Ranger has always told Stephanie he is. Warning for sadness, some foul language. Babe! As always, I make no profit and I don't own them. Enjoy!

~oOo~

Joe Morelli pulled up the scene of the latest disaster of the infamous Bombshell Bounty Hunter, AKA Stephanie Plum, AKA his on-again-off-again girlfriend. Currently off. He let out a sigh and rested his head back against the seat of his truck and closed his eyes. Every damn time she blew something up, his cell phone rang twenty or thirty times. It didn't matter if they were currently together or not, everyone felt the need to tell him. Sometimes the 'Burg grapevine drove him crazy. Scratch that, it drove him crazy all the time. Why couldn't people find something other than HIS woman to gossip about? Christ, he was tired of it all. At least this time he had heard immediately that she was okay.

Joe took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He opened his eyes to see that a Porsche Turbo had pulled up to the scene. His fists automatically balled up, and he felt a low growl building in his chest. Goddamn that man. Ranger Manoso drove him bonkers. Always giving Stephanie help, whether it was cars or men. He watched as Manoso exited his car and ran over to Stephanie, who was sitting on the curb watching the activity. Joe started to get out of his car, but stopped. Maybe it would be better if he just observed for once. Stephanie didn't even know he was there, it's not like she would miss seeing him. He nodded to himself. Watching seemed like a good idea.

Joe watched Ranger reach Stephanie. He knelt down in front of her and took her face between his hands, looking intently at her face. He watched Stephanie's face light up and a smile spread across Manoso's face in response. Ranger pressed a kiss to her forehead and leaned his own against hers. They stayed like that for a moment and then he let go. He sat down on the curb beside Stephanie and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Joe watched as Stephanie laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He watched as the tension seemed to leave her body as she pressed close to Manoso.

Fuck. Joe pressed the bridge of his nose between two fingers. It hurt, deep inside to see Stephanie snuggled up to another man. Especially Manoso. Joe replayed the scene inside his head, and realization hit him. If he had gotten out of the car, he would have ranted, waved his arms and vented his temper, AND THEN checked to make sure Stephanie was okay. Manoso didn't even look at the scene, the wrecked car, the emergency response workers or anything else. He had gone straight to her, and comforted her. Joe suddenly felt like an ass. What kind of man was he, that he was more concerned about destruction of property than his own girl?

He frowned as Manoso stood up and stretched a hand down to Steph. She reached up and grasped his hand. When she rose to her feet she looked unsteady. A brief expression of anger crossed Manoso's face before he suddenly reached out and swept Stephanie off her feet. He cradled her to his chest, bridal style and started toward his car. As they came closer to where Joe was parked, he could see their faces more clearly, bathed in flashing red and blue lights. Stephanie had her eyes closed again, an expression of peace on her face. He watched as Manoso looked down at her and was shocked to see the expression of love and longing on his face. Joe's guts twisted painfully as he was forced to recognize the truth. Manoso was in love with her. Not in lust, like he had assumed. Not chasing another man's woman for the thrill or the competition. Completely, totally, irrevocably in love. And unless Joe was missing his guess, Stephanie sure as hell had some strong feelings for him.

With a heavy heart, Joe knew what he had to do. He reached a shaky hand for his car door, and stepped out. Manoso's head whipped around, like a wolf scenting his competition. Joe met his eyes as steadily as he could. He glanced down at Stephanie and back up at Manoso. He could no more have stopped the world from turning than he could have stopped the expression on his face. He watched as a million expressions crossed Manoso's face before the blank mask he hated so much dropped down. Joe smiled at him sadly and nodded, conveying his acceptance of the situation. He watched in shock as Manoso let the mask drop and let Joe see the relief and love and possession in his eyes. He hugged Stephanie closer to him and nodded back to Joe. He understood. The torch had passed. Joe was relinquishing his claim, stepping back. Stephanie was free for the taking. And there was no doubt, Manoso was taking her. And unless Joe was majorly mistaken, he was keeping her.

Stephanie had kept her eyes closed the whole time, and so had no idea what had just transpired. Joe took one last look at her and got back into his car. He struggled to breathe past the tightness in his chest as he watched Manoso place her gently in his car. He closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. With one last look in Joe's direction, he got into the car and drove off.

Joe watched the car drive away, feeling like a piece of his heart had been torn away. At the same time, the knot in his stomach eased. No matter how hard it had been, he knew it was the right decision. Who was he to stand in the way of love? He wished them the best. That didn't mean he wouldn't be watching. If Manoso did something stupid, he would sure as hell have to answer to Joe for it. Joe nodded to himself, feeling righteous. This might even prove entertaining. Who knew?


End file.
